


Little Star

by Thoth_k



Category: Original Work
Genre: CIRCLE OF LIFE, Character Death, Constellations, Feel-good, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Sad and Happy, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Slice of Life, Stars, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoth_k/pseuds/Thoth_k
Summary: Just a little idea I got from writing another story.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Little Star

**Author's Note:**

> This as nothing to do with any of my other stories. If you go on wattpad and see a story that starts the same called "My Brightest Star" that is mine don't worry.

A young girl sits on her grandfather's lap looking up at the stars as he tells her stories about constellations. He fills the young girls head with them. Pointing them out and tracing them while he speaks. The little girl watches and listens as though it is the most important thing in the world. He stops when his grandson comes over to them, signaling that it’s time to go home. 

The little girl walks back holding her grandfather’s hand. They arrive back at an old farmhouse. The little girl's mother awaits on the porch. When the little girl sees her she runs into her mother's arms telling her about all the amazing stories her grandfather had told her that day.

When the little girl is finally settled in her bed, her grandfather repeats what he had told her every day for as long as she was alive.

“Remember this my little star. People who do big things, good or bad, will be made into constellations one day. Which means that one day people will look up to the night sky and see yours.” 

The little girl nodes her head one time before falling asleep. Her mother and grandfather look at her before the both give her a kiss on the head.

“Good night our little star.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

A girl sits on her grandfather's lap. Gripping his shirt with all her might while tears fall from her eyes. The only thing her grandfather can do to make this better is hold her and rock her back and forth telling her little words of comfort. 

He finally takes her mind off her loss by telling her stories of the constellations. Pointing them out and tracing them while he speaks. All the little girl does is let silent tears fall from her eyes as she listens letting her grandfather's voice calm her. He looks up when his grandson comes over to them, signaling that it’s time to go home. 

He picks up the little girl continuing to tell her stories. They arrive back at an old farmhouse. The girl's mother is no longer there to greet them on the porch. No longer there for the girl to run to and tell her of the stories she had heard.

When the girl is finally settled in her bed she no longer is crying because the girl had run out of tears to cry. Her grandfather looked at the little girl with puffy eyes and a tear stained face.

“My little star there is something I have never told you about constellations and stars.” the girl just continues to lay there. “When someone dies they become a star, which means your mother is up in the sky right now watching over you.”

The girl stirs a little before in a weak voice saying. “Wouldn’t she be a constellation.” A soft smile falls on the man's lips before answering. “Yes my little star she would.”

The girl nodes her head one time before falling asleep. Her grandfather looks at her before he gives her a kiss on the head.

“Good night my little star.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

A teenage girl lays on the grass next to her grandfather. They trade stories of the stars and constellations. Both tracing and pointing them out as they talk. Both listening intently to the other. They stop when his grandson comes over to them, signaling that it’s time to go home. 

The teenage girl and her grandfather walk back as the teenage girl recalls her day to her grandfather. They arrive back at an old farmhouse. The teenage girl's grandmother is there on the porch.

When the teenage girl is finally settled in her bed, her grandfather repeats what he had told her every day since her mother's pacing.

“Remember this my star. People become stars when they die. And those who do big things, good or bad, will be made into constellations when they die. When the people who helped to make them who they are die they become the stars to form the constellations. Which means that one day people will look up to the night sky and see yours.” 

The teenage girl nodes her head one time before falling asleep. Her grandfather looks at her before he gives her a kiss on the head.

“Good night my star.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

A young woman lays on the grass in her grandfather's old leather jacket. Recalling all the old stories he told her about constellations. She points and traces them out as she thinks. She stops when her brother comes over to her, signaling that it’s time to go home. 

The young woman and her brother walk back in silence. They arrive back at an old farmhouse. The young woman's grandmother is there on the porch, waiting for her so she could lecture her about how late it is. 

When the young woman is finally settled in her bed, she repeats to himself what she told herself every day to sense her grandfather’s pacing.

“People become stars when they die. And those who do big things, good or bad, will be made into constellations when they die. When the people who helped to make them who they are die they become the stars to form the constellations. Which means one day people will look up to the night sky and see grandpa’s.” 

The young woman nodes her head one time. Her grandfather no longer had to kiss her good night. She whispers one last thing before she falls asleep.

“Hopefully one day they will see mine too.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

A woman sits on the grass with her little girl in her lap. She tells her little girl all about constellations and stars. She points and traces them out as she speaks. Her little girl takes every word as though it is the gospel She stops when her brother comes over to them, his little boy and girl in his arms, signaling that it’s time to go home. 

The woman and her little girl walk back holding each other's hands. They arrive back at an old farmhouse. The woman's husband and dog is there on the porch awaiting their return. When her little girl sees him she runs towards them telling about all she heard that night. 

When the woman finally settles her little girl in her bed, the dog resting next to her, she repeats to her what she told her every day to sense she was born.

“Remember this my little star. People who do big things, good or bad, will be made into constellations one day. Which means that one day people will look up to the night sky and see yours.” 

The woman’s little girl nodes her head one time before falling to sleep. The woman and her husband kiss the girl on the head.

“Good night our little star.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A middle aged woman holds her daughter on her lap. Her daughter gripped her shirt with all her might while tears fell from her daughter’s eyes. The only thing the middle aged woman can do to make this better is hold her daughter and rock her back and forth telling her daughter little words of comfort. 

The middle aged woman finally takes her daughter’s mind off her loss by telling her daughter stories of the constellations. Pointing them out and tracing them while she speaks. All the middle aged woman’s daughter does is let silent tears fall from her eyes as she listens letting the middle aged woman's voice calm her. The middle aged woman looks up when her brother comes over to them, signaling that it’s time to go home. 

The middle aged woman picks up her daughter continuing to tell her daughter stories. They arrive back at an old farmhouse. The middle aged woman’s husband is there but no longer will the dog come to meet them any more.

When her daughter is finally settled in her bed she no longer is crying because her daughter had run out of tears to cry. The dog no longer cuddles up to her. The middle aged looking at her daughter with concern

“My little star there is something I have never told you about constellations and stars.” the middle aged woman’s daughter just continues to lay there. “When someone dies they become a star, which means your dog is up in the sky right now watching over you.”

Her daughter stirs a little before in a weak voice saying. “Wouldn’t she be a constellation.” A soft smile falls on the middle aged woman's lips before answering. “Yes my little star she would.”

Her daughter nodes her head one time before falling asleep. Her Mother and father look at her before they give her a kiss on the head.

“Good night our little star.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An older woman lays on the grass next to her teenage daughter. They trade stories of the stars and constellations. Both tracing and pointing them out as they talk. Both listening intently to the other. They stop when the older woman’s brother, nephew and niece come over to them, signaling that it’s time to go home. 

The older woman and her daughter walk back as the older woman’s daughter recalls her day to the older woman. They arrive back at an old farmhouse. The older woman’s husband is there waiting for them.

When the older woman’s daughter is finally settled in her bed, the older woman repeats what she had told her daughter every day since her dog's pacing.

“Remember this my star. People become stars when they die. And those who do big things, good or bad, will be made into constellations when they die. When the people who helped to make them who they are die they become the stars to form the constellations. Which means that one day people will look up to the night sky and see yours.” 

The older woman’s daughter nodes her head one time before falling asleep. The older woman and her husband look at her before they give her a kiss on the head.

“Good night our star.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

A grandmother sits on the grass with her little grandson in her lap. The grandmother tells her little grandson all about constellations and stars. She points and traces them out as she speaks. Her little grandson takes every word as though it is the last words he will ever hear. She stops when her nephew and niece, no longer will the grandmother’s brother come to get her. Signaling that it’s time to go home. 

The grandmother and her little grandson walk back holding each other's hands. They arrive back at an old farmhouse. The grandmother’s daughter and son-in-law are waiting for them to come back on the porch. When her little grandson sees them he runs towards them telling about all he had heard that night. 

When the grandmother’s grandson finally settled in his bed. She repeated to him what she told him every day to sense he was born.

“Remember this my little star. People who do big things, good or bad, will be made into constellations one day. Which means that one day people will look up to the night sky and see yours.” 

The grandmother’s little grandson nodes her head one time before falling to sleep. The grandmother, the grandmother’s daughter and the grandmother’s son-in-law kiss the boy on the head.

“Good night our little star.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

An old woman holds her grandson on her lap. Her grandson gripped her shirt with all his might while tears fell from her grandson’s eyes. The only thing the old woman can do to make this better is hold her grandson and rock him back and forth telling her grandson little words of comfort. 

The old woman finally takes her grandson's mind off his loss by telling her grandson stories of the constellations. Pointing them out and tracing them while she speaks. All the old woman’s grandson does is let silent tears fall from his eyes as he listens letting the old woman's voice calm him. The older woman looks up when her niece and nephew come over to them, signaling that it’s time to go home. 

The old woman picks up her grandson continuing to tell her grandson stories. They arrive back at an old farmhouse. The old woman’s daughter is there but no longer will the old woman’s son-in-law be there to meet them.

When her grandson finally settled in his bed he was no longer crying because her grandson had run out of tears to cry. His father is no longer able to kiss him goodnight.

“My star there is something I have never told you about constellations and stars.” the older woman’s grandson just continues to lay there. “When someone dies they become a star, which means your father is up in the sky right now watching over you.”

Her grandson stirs a little before in a weak voice saying. “Wouldn’t he be a constellation.” A soft smile falls on the old woman's lips before answering. “Yes my star he would.”

Her grandson nodes his head one time before falling asleep. His grandmother and mother kiss him good night

“Good night our star.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man sits in a field with his wife, son and daughter. Pointing them out and tracing them while he speaks. His children take in every word like a sponge. 

The man stops pointing, confusing his family. A small smile reaches the man's lips before he speaks.

“My grandmother believed that when people died they became stars. She thought that people who did great things, good or bad, become constellations. And that the people who made them who they were, were the stars. In fact she told me every night. “Remember this my star. People become stars when they die. And those who do big things, good or bad, will be made into constellations when they die. When the people who helped to make them who they are die they become the stars to form the constellations. Which means that one day people will look up to the night sky and see yours.” 

“Like what grandma says to us,” his little girl says.

“Yup, my grandma’s grandpa said it to her every night, she said it to your grandmother every night, and she said it to me every night she was alive.” The man takes a pause before pointing to a constellation and continuing. “The constellation is called Little star. They say it’s my grandma watching over us. And that on right above it is Big star, she said it was her grandfather watching over her.” He says point to one near it.

When the man’s children fall asleep, him and his wife carry them back to the car. For there is no more old farmhouse to go back to.

Looking back at his children in the back seat. He says one thing before starting the car.

“Goodnight my little stars.”

“We spend so much time looking up at stars that we tend to miss the ones right in front of us.”  
-Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading my little story.  
> It was just a little fun write that I wanted to post.


End file.
